


Don't Ignore Mistress

by GothAlbinoAngel



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/GothAlbinoAngel
Summary: Sofia has been spending time with others and missing their schedule. Amber decides she needs to be taught a lesson. Shameless smut stuff.





	Don't Ignore Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something that's been bouncing around my head while I build the RWBY and Vocaloid buffers. Also, I'll be regularly posting again come mid-May.

Sofia groaned as manicured nails stroked her hair. The rope binding her body was taut, making it a struggle to lean into the hand. A whimper released around the ball gag in her mouth and a soft chuckle filled the room.

"What's the matter?" That smooth timbre sent shivers down Sofia's spine. "Does the little slave want more?"

Sofia knew it was a trick. She knew there was little chance her mistress would comply. But she was so desperate for something, anything her mistress was willing to give her. The scent of her arousal had filled the room long ago and she didn't know how much longer she could take it. Another whimper slipped around the gag.

A bright red nail tapped thoughtfully against a pale chin for a moment. "I don't know, you've been _quite_ the bad girl, recently. Missing our sessions to spend time around that _Princess Vivian_ , skipping your 'meals' for more time with _Princess Clio_ , and even leaving your room early to practice with _James_. I daresay, you seem to have _forgotten_ about the one Royal that you've actually _pledged yourself to._ "

Sofia's head dropped so she was staring at the ceiling. From the way her mistress was speaking, there was no way she was getting relief any time soon. Her mistress _hated_ being ignored or feeling left out. That was one of the reasons Sofia had pledged to be her slave, so that she didn't feel that way as often as she used to. They had even crafted the schedule specifically so Sofia could go about her regular life while serving. But Sofia _had_ been ditching her a lot, and the hurt was clear in the way her mistress spoke, even if not in her tone or expression.

The room was silent for a moment before Sofia heard the click of a tongue. Looking up, she found her mistress examining a candle. _Wax play?_ the bound princess thought excitedly. Was her mistress finally going to begin?

Her hopes were dashed when the woman before her tipped the candle backwards, spilling wax on herself. A sharp shudder raced through the slender form before a soft moan could be heard. The wax quickly dried, but was soon followed up with more. Sofia wriggled in her binds as she watched the viscous liquid ooze over that delectable body, the body she should be pleasuring late into the night.

Her mistress smirked, brushing the dried wax from her form and crawling up the bed. She knelt beside Sofia’s bound form and stroked her head. At this proximity, Sofia could smell her arousal and all she wanted was to sate her mistress. But she knew she wouldn’t get the chance anytime soon.

Her squirming did not go unnoticed and sharp golden-brown eyes narrowed wickedly. “Is there something wrong, little slave?” her mistress asked, a mocking, playful tone in her voice. “You seem to be moving around a lot today. Eager to be off with someone else, I take it?”

Sofia shook her head, trying to inch closer. The ropes held her fast, as expected of material braided by the very woman in front of her. But she just wanted to rub her face into that moist, warm flesh, smell the scent all around her, hear her mistress’ moans of joy and bliss, wipe away whatever hurt and anger she had caused by not following their usual schedule. Sofia wanted to _serve_.

“Now, now, none of that.” The ropes tightened, stupid enchanted strands, and Sofia gave a groan, looking up at her mistress pleadingly. “You weren’t nearly this eager yesterday, or the day before that, or the day before that. In fact, I haven’t seen you this eager _all week_. What’s changed, dear slave?”

Sofia’s jaws tightened on the gag in her mouth. She needed to find a way to console her mistress before her own ache drove her insane. This teasing, the taunts, the glee written in every contour of that beautiful face, it all made her crave more.

Her mistress stood, giving Sofia a perfect view of those creamy lips, soaked with nectar and twitching slightly. Moving to the bedside table, her mistress knelt to examine the toys there and lifted one. Sofia couldn’t see which, but her ass suddenly tingled, sending another round of excited pulsing through her nethers. This was going to be torture, amazing, glorious, mindbending torture. And she was ready to be used for her mistress’ enjoyment.

Said woman stood and moved around to the end of the bed. Sofia’s spread legs twitched slightly as she spotted the dildo. It was one of the larger ones, horse-shaped with a flared tip. Cedric had enchanted it to be self-lubricating because her mistress usually only used it on her brother or father. But on rare occasions, she would use it on Sofia. Looks like it was one of those times.

Soft hands caressed the prone woman’s thighs and spread her ass wider. Golden eyes examined the view before one of the hands holding her pressed the dildo against her ass. Sofia gave a soft moan, both of her entrances clenching and flexing in preparation. Her mistress gave a grin as she rubbed the flared tip over the entrance she wanted getting Sofia nice and ready for her.

The rubbing went on for what felt like forever. Sofia shifted and squirmed, her ass flexing with each stroke as she waited for the inevitable penetration. Her entire body was wired and ready, to moan, to scream, to cry, anything her mistress wanted, she would provide.

“I suppose it goes without saying, but you’re not allowed to cum until I say so,” her mistress stated calmly.

Sofia barely had time to register the order before her ass was stretched wide and spots burst in front of her eyes. She was practiced enough that the flare had little trouble fitting through her entrance, but it did need a bit of help going further. Her mistress pulled back slowly before thrusting it back in quickly. Sofia gave a cry around the gag, more stars popping in her vision. Her back arched as the dildo was eased back out and slammed in again. Already, she was so close, her lips puffy and quivering around her untouched core.

The thrusting paused for a moment, and Sofia slowly lifted her head. She looked to her mistress in confusion, only to see her picking two things from the table. She climbed over Sofia, her spread legs giving the bound princess a perfect view of the forbidden treat. Sofia had just begun to lift her head when a sharp twinge rang from her chest to her head and right down to her soaked center. That could only mean one thing, and a brief glance down confirmed it. Nipple clamps.

“Stuckium,” her mistress stated, placing something just above Sofia’s pulsing clit. Oh no. She’d pulled out the vibrators. This would not end well.

“Now, be a good little slave and moan for me,” her mistress chuckled, twisting the dildo inside Sofia’s ass.

The flared tip touched her in all the right places, sending lightning up and down her spine. Sofia’s legs twitched and flexed, her thighs trembling as she tried to contain herself. If she came before she was allowed to, who knew what ~~amazing~~ terrible punishment her mistress would give her? Licking her boots clean? The paddles? Leaving her tied up in the basement for three days again? All were possibilities and Sofia knew if she didn’t stop thinking about it, one or more would happen.

It went on for ages. Her mistress twisting and thrusting the dildo, scraping her nails along Sofia’s toned legs, occasionally pulling on the string of the clamps. Sofia, for her part, tried to remain stoic to it all, but it was difficult with all the stimulation and those smoky gold-brown eyes watching her, waiting for her to inevitably fail. She could feel the tightening in her stomach and knew it was only a matter of time before-.

“You’ve been doing well, slave.” Her mistress’ voice cut into her muddled thoughts and made Sofia look down. “Perhaps you actually _do_ value me as your mistress, hm?”

Sofia nodded frantically. She did! She really did!

“Maybe, I’ll let you-.”

A knock at the door cut the muse off and both women turned their eyes to the door. James poked his head in. Taking in the scene, he rolled his eyes, but turned to his older sister. “Amber, Mom needs to discuss tonight’s dinner with you. She said you knew Duke Monophan’s daughter’s tastes best.”

Her mistress scoffed and stood. She grabbed her dress from a nearby chair and slipped into it. “I had better go help her. The last thing we need is that brat throwing another fit.” Sofia perked up happily. Either she was going to be allowed to cum or she was going to get a short reprieve to calm herself. “I’ll be back to deal with you in a bit. And remember, no cumming.”

Sofia gave an obedient nod, watching her mistress stroll from the room. Just as she was beginning to relax, she heard the call, “Vibratio!”

The vibrator flared to life.


End file.
